A Day Out of the Castle Walls
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Status sosial dan kekuatan -baik secara fisik maupun kuasa- yang begitu besar adalah dua hal yang menjadi tembok dari kebebasan, salah satunya adalah merasakan hidup selayaknya rakyat biasa. Untuk itu, Ashikaga Yoshiteru, sang Shogun ke-13, memutuskan untuk melompat keluar dari tembok Kastil Nijo, agar ia bisa setidaknya, menepis kenyataan bahwa selama ini, ia hidup terisolasi.


**Kaien-Aerknard presents**

 **[A Day Out of the Castle Walls]**

 **"Status sosial dan kekuatan -baik secara fisik maupun kuasa- yang begitu besar adalah dua hal yang menjadi tembok dari kebebasan, salah satunya adalah kebebasan untuk merasakan hidup selayaknya rakyat biasa. Hidup mandiri, bersenang-senang bersama banyak orang di festival musim semi, dan... mencari sahabat. Untuk itu, Ashikaga Yoshiteru, sang Shogun ke-13 dari keshogunan Ashikaga, memutuskan untuk melompat keluar dari tembok Kastil Nijo, agar ia bisa setidaknya, menepis kenyataan bahwa selama ini, ia hidup terisolasi dari kehidupan di luar Kastil serta mendapatkan satu-dua sahabat baru."**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut coklat muda duduk di balik mejanya, dengan sisi kiri kepala yang disandarkan pada tangan kiri. Sepasang mata coklatnya menatap malas laporan-laporan kenegaraan yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengambil kuas, menuliskan beberapa kalimat, kemudian memberikan cap segel. Kegiatan itu terus diulanginya selama setengah jam. Tumpukan kertas di kiri-kanannya seakan bisa beregenerasi, tiada habis-habisnya.

Aura penuh kewibawaan dan kekuasaan memancar jelas dari pria tersebut. Karena pria itu bukanlah pejabat belaka, melainkan sang Shogun yang memimpin seluruh Jepang, Ashikaga Yoshiteru.

Jari telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja kayu dengan ritme teratur, semakin lama semakin cepat, menandakan bahwa ia semakin tidak sabar untuk sesuatu. Tentu, antara untuk menyelesaikan laporannya atau...

Yoshiteru mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran laporan, merilekskan diri sejenak dengan melihat indahnya pemandangan musim semi di luar sana. Warna merah muda pohon sakura menghiasi sebagian daerah sejauh mata memandang, sungai-sungai mengalir tenang membelah desa dan kota dan betapa hidupnya suasana kota Kyoto. Seolah pendengarannya setajam ngenyat, ia bisa mendengar suara tawa anak-anak yang tengah bermain di tepi sawah tidak jauh dari gerbang kota, sayup-sayup percakapan dan tepukan tangan.

Ia meletakkan kuasnya, tersenyum membayangkan suasana hiruk-pikuk Kyoto menjelang puncak festival Hanami malam ini.

Ah, betapa inginnya ia ikut rakyat Kyoto menyiapkan panggung festival dan ikut berpartisipasi, kalau dimungkinkan, sebagai salah satu peserta yang menari di atas panggung. Bukankah adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan melewati sebuah hari perayaan dengan bersenang-senang bersama banyak orang?

Teringat akan suatu hal mengoyak suasana hatinya yang berbunga-bunga. Teringat bahwa ia dibatasi oleh tembok-tembok tinggi Kastil Nijo, tidak bisa sembarang keluar dan bergaul selayaknya mereka dari kalangan biasa.

Status sosial dan kekuatan -baik secara fisik maupun kuasa- yang begitu besar adalah dua hal yang menjadi tembok dari kebebasan, salah satunya adalah kebebasan untuk merasakan hidup selayaknya rakyat biasa. Hidup mandiri, bersenang-senang bersama banyak orang di festival musim semi, dan... mencari sahabat.

Selama hidupnya sebagai turunan keshogunan Ashikaga, Yoshiteru terisolasi dari berbagai pergaulan yang diinginkannya. Semua pergaulan yang pernah dilakukannya hanyalah dalam lingkup politik, begitu formal dan selalu membahas mengenai kenegaraan. Ia bosan. Yang diinginkannya bercakap-cakap mengenai hal-hal yang menyenangkan atau apapun, selama tidak menyangkut urusan kenegaraan. Sudah bosan ia terhadap topik itu.

Yoshiteru memejamkan mata. Laporan masih banyak yang belum selesai, namun, keinginannya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia bangkit, berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja untuk berganti pakaian. Begitu ia buka lemari pakaiannya, apa yang didapatkannya? Baju mewah dan pakaian perang yang juga sama mewahnya. Tidak, rakyat biasa mengenakan setelan biasa; bukan _montsuki_ dari bahan sutra terbaik, bukan juga setelan _hakama_ yang terlalu berkelas. Ia harus bisa membuat orang-orang melihatnya sebagai salah satu dari mereka dan merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya di tengah mereka. Pakaian yang terlalu mewah malah membuat mereka merasa tidak tenang. Siapa yang bisa tenang ketika di antara mereka, ada seorang Shogun, orang berstatus paling tinggi di Negeri Sakura ini?

Yoshiteru berusaha memikirkan pakaian yang sederhana. Dari sederet pakaiannya, yang paling sederhana adalah _hakama_ yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan. Dan tidak, ia tidak bisa berkeliling Kyoto berpakaian seperti itu.

Ia mengeluarkan seluruh setelan dari dalam lemarinya, akhirnya berhasil memilih sebuah _jittoku_. Setidaknya, pakaian yang satu ini adalah yang paling sederhana. Lambang klan juga tidak tertera di permukaannya, semakin membuatnya mudah bergaul dengan orang sekitar. Satu setelan _hakama_ dan _jittoku_ sudah cukup. Dengan cepat ia mengganti pakaiannya, menata penampilannya sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya terlihat seperti seorang pria dari kalangan biasa-biasa saja; tidak terlalu berstatus dan kaya.

Sang Shogun menganalisa keempat gerbang Kastil Nijo, mendapati beberapa penjaga masih berjaga di sana. Jam pergantian jaga masih lama, ia tidak bisa menunggu. Satu-satunya cara adalah...

Yoshiteru menoleh ke arah tembok. Ya, itulah satu-satunya jalan pintas. Tembok itu tingginya sekitar empat meter. Dan, Kastil Nijo memiliki dua cincin tembok, berarti, ia harus melompati dua tembok sebelum bisa keluar dari area kastil. Selain itu pula, ia harus melintasi taman dan parit yang mengelilingi tembok dalam.

Ha! Seakan itu menjadi halangan untuk sang Shogun yang tekadnya sudah bulat membaja ini!

Sebagai seorang Shogun yang lincah dan cekatan, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di luar dan menikmati udara di luar kastil.

Ia terpana. Impiannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjadi kenyataan. Namun, ia tidak tahu harus memulai petualangan kecilnya dari mana. Maka, tanpa tujuan jelas, sepasang kakinya membawanya kemanapun yang dihendakinya. Sebuah kedai dango menarik perhatiannya. Ia duduk di luar, memesan satu porsi dango dan memakannya sembari menikmati kehangatan teh dan melihat-lihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan.

Sementara itu, pada waktu yang sama, seorang pelayan mendapatkan kabar penting bahwa seorang pejabat hendak mengunjunginya. Pelayan tersebut bergegas menuju ruang kerja Yoshiteru, hanya untuk menemukan ruang kerja itu sudah kosong. Dicarinya sang Shogun ke seluruh ruangan, bahkan sampai meminta bantuan rekan-rekannya untuk mencari di taman-taman, namun hasilnya nihil.

Yoshiteru tak berada dalam istana.

Kepanikan melanda Kastil Nijo pada siang hari itu, sementara sang Shogun yang telah menyebabkannya bersantai ria dengan sepiring dango dan secangkir teh hangat di depan kedai...

...

Satu jam telah berlalu dan satu piring menjadi tiga piring. Yoshiteru memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk melanjutkan penjelajahannya. Ia memanggil si pemilik kedai, hendak membayar. Barulah ia sadar ia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun. Istilahnya, hanya membawa tubuh saja.

Ia kebingungan, namun berusaha untuk tidak panik, sementara si pemilik kedai sudah siap menghardiknya. Lari tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Lagipula, sebagai seorang pria berstatuskan Shogun, ia harus bisa bertanggung-jawab atas masalah yang telah ditimbulkannya. Tetapi, dengan apa ia bisa membayarnya? Yang dibawanya hanyalah apa yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Ada apa ini, _ojii-san_?"

Yoshiteru menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut panjang berdiri di belakangnya. Seekor monyet kecil duduk di atas bahu kirinya, memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti apa yang ditunjukkan oleh tuannya, bingung.

"Pria ini tidak bisa membayar makanannya!" keluh si pemilik kedai, menunjuk Yoshiteru yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Ah... begitu rupanya," si pemuda manggut-manggut. "Baiklah! Biar aku yang bayar! Sekalian satu porsi dango untukku dan Yumekichi!"

Semakin bisu sang Shogun itu. Mereka belum saling mengenal, namun, pemuda ini mau membayar untuknya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat berterima kasih sekaligus malu pada si pemuda.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan membayarmu kembali, tenang saja."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak perlu membayar kembali, _jii-san_! Anggap saja ini adalah traktiranku!"

Saat itulah, dua pasang mata saling bertukar kontak. Yoshiteru bisa melihat jelas bahwa pemuda yang sangat ceria dan bersemangat ini hidup tanpa banyak masalah. Lebih tepatnya, bebas seperti burung-burung di alam liar. Pantas saja wataknya sedemikian.

Yoshiteru terus menatapinya ketika si pemuda berjalan keluar, duduk dimana ia duduk sebelumnya. Kalau dilihat dari sifatnya, mungkin, ia adalah awal yang tepat untuk memulai sebuah tali persahabatan. Yoshiteru berdeham, mendapatkan atensi dari pemuda penyelamatnya hari ini.

"Apakah... aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?"

"Silahkan!"

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum duduk di tempat kosong sebelah pemuda itu.

Suasana yang dirasakan Yoshiteru mendadak menjadi canggung. Ia baru pertama kali ini bertukar kata dengan seseorang yang bukan dari dalam kastil, dan interaksi dengan pemuda itu tidak seharusnya hanya bertukar kesunyian saja. Ia berpikir awal yang baik untuk memulai sebuah percakapan, apapun topik itu selama tidak menyangkut ke hal-hal kenegaraan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, anak muda?" tanyanya di kemudian. Ya, ini adalah salah satu pembukaan paling klasik nan baik dalam suatu percakapan bersama orang baru.

"Namaku Maeda Keiji!" ia memperkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Oh? Jadi kaulah si Pengembara yang terkenal itu?"

Keiji mengangguk.

"Salam kenal, Keiji," ia membalas senyum. "Namaku..."

Yoshiteru diam. Jika ia menyebutkan marga aslinya, kemungkinan besar adalah giliran Keiji, teman barunya ini, yang malah canggung. Ia berusaha memikirkan sebuah marga yang tidak dipakai oleh keluarga bangsawan.

"Namaku adalah Hayashi Yoshiteru."

Keiji mengerjap. "Namamu mirip sekali dengan nama Shogun kita, Ashikaga Yoshiteru..."

Memang si pemilik nama itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Yoshiteru tertawa. "Hanya kebetulan saja," ia menengok pada si monyet peliharaan Keiji yang melambai ke arahnya. "Siapa namamu? Hmm?" tanyanya.

"Pria kecil ini namanya Yumekichi," Keiji mengusap kepala kecil peliharaannya. "Yumekichi, ayo, bersalaman dengan teman baru kita ini!"

Yoshiteru menyambut rentangan tangan Yumekichi, tersenyum pada si monyet.

Setelahnya, hubungan keduanya semakin akrab. Berbagai percakapan terjadi di antara keduanya, mulai dari lelucon hingga hal-hal yang sedikit serius. Yoshiteru merasa bebas bertukar pikiran dengan teman barunya, tidak seperti ketika bertukar opini dengan para pejabat yang harus pintar-pintar memilah kalimat demi menghindari kesalahpahaman.

Keiji tertawa mendengar alasan mengapa Yoshiteru tidak membawa uang, namun, si pelaku sama sekali tidak merasa malu. Ia ikut terkekeh. Percakapan dilanjutkan dengan Keiji menceritakan mengenai kampung halamannya, Kaga, dan juga pamannya, Maeda Toshiie serta bibinya, Matsu. Bagai seorang cucu yang terlalu asyik mendengarkan cerita-cerita dari kakeknya, Yoshiteru hanya diam karena kagum. Belum pernah ada yang pernah mengajaknya berbicara seperti yang tengah dilakukannya bersama Keiji, dan ini adalah suatu hal baru dalam kehidupannya. Sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan atas usahanya untuk mengendap-endap keluar dari kastil.

Ketika Shogun-nya tengah bersenang-senang bersama teman baru, Kastil Nijo masih dilanda oleh kepanikan. Para prajurit diperintahkan untuk mencari Yoshiteru di seluruh penjuru kota sampai ke desa-desa sekitar, khawatir sesuatu yang buruk seperti penculikan terjadi pada sang Shogun.

...

Setelah Keiji selesai makan, mereka berkeliling Kyoto, melihat-lihat persiapan untuk pesta nanti malam. Keiji nampaknya kurang menaruh perhatian terhadap sikap Yoshiteru yang terpana-pana melihat sekitarnya, menganggapnya sebagai hal yang biasa saja karena ia sendiri juga merasa demikian. Persiapan festival selalu membuatnya terkesima.

Dilihatnya rakyat bergotong-royong membangun panggung festival. Ada yang membangun fondasi, ada yang merangkai aksesoris panggung seperti bunga-bunga dan yang lainnya. Semuanya menunjukkan senyuman meski tubuh mulai lelah oleh pekerjaan, tetapi, justru ini yang membuat semuanya semakin senang berpesta di malam hari nanti. Jernih payah mereka terbayarkan melalui kebahagiaan itu.

Keiji mengajak Yoshiteru untuk membantu mereka, sang Shogun langsung ikut turun tangan tanpa banyak bicara. Keiji membantu yang pria membangun panggung, sementara Yoshiteru berpindah-pindah, kadang membantu yang wanita menata bunga, kadang membantu pria mengangkut balok-balok kayu. Saking semangatnya, ia tidak sadar bahwa waktu berlalu cepat, bahkan pegal sedikitpun saja tidak terasa olehnya.

"Jadi, seperti inikah kalian menyiapkan festival?"

Keiji mendengar gumaman Yoshiteru. Ia menoleh, menatap heran. "Kau tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya?"

Yoshiteru menggeleng. "Tidak. Bahkan... ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi saat festival tengah disiapkan..."

"Kau pasti orang yang sangat sibuk..."

"Begitulah."

"Sesekali kau harus mengunjungi Kaga! Festivalnya jauh lebih meriah dari Kyoto!"

Yoshiteru sangat senang mendengarnya. Perkataan Keiji tadi itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai undangan spesial untuknya. "Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan festival tahun depan?"

"Terlalu lama!" Keiji mengurut dagunya. "Bagaimana dengan festival musim gugur nanti?"

"Baiklah," ia mengangguk. "Aku akan mengirimkan kabar padamu jika aku hendak pergi ke Kaga."

"Kau bisa tinggal sementara di kediaman kami jika kau ingin! Toshi dan Matsu- _neechan_ sangat senang jika ada teman yang bertandang."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Keiji," Yoshiteru tersenyum. "Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Ah... Aku hendak mengunjungi seorang teman yang kebetulan berada di sini."

"Ah! Keiji!"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat berpakaian serba kuning menghampiri mereka. Keiji melambaikan tangannya. "Panjang umur kau, Ieyasu!" ia merangkul bahu Ieyasu dengan lengan kanan, menyeringai lebar. "Oh, ya! Ieyasu, perkenalkan, dia adalah teman baruku, Yoshiteru- _san_ ," Keiji mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Shogun. "Yoshiteru- _san_ , perkenalkan, ini Ieyasu."

"Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu," si pemilik nama membungkuk. "Salam kenal, Yoshiteru- _san_."

"Salam kenal juga, Ieyasu."

Senyum Keiji melebar. "Senangnya festival kali ini akan dilewatkan dengan seorang teman lagi!" semangatnya semakin menggelora. "Ayo, kita beli sake untuk merayakan teman baru kita ini!"

Kedua kawannya hanya bisa terkekeh sembari mengikutinya berjalan menuju toko sake. Suasana semakin ramai dan kental kala Ieyasu hadir di antara mereka. Yoshiteru berpikir, seandainya ia terlahir dari kalangan orang-orang ini, mungkin, kehidupannya akan lebih baik. Tetapi, ia sudah terlahir sebagai keturunan Shogun, dan isolasi adalah suatu pil pahit yang harus ditelannya mentah-mentah.

Karena itu, sebelum malam Hanami digantikan oleh pagi esok hari, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya bersama mereka, kedua orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat dan persis dengan sosok sahabat yang diharapkannya.

Saat-saat bahagianya harus rusak ketika sepasukan kecil prajurit berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Yoshiteru belum siap untuk kembali, ia baru saja mendapatkan kawan dan ia belum mau saat-saat menyenangkan ini hidupnya sependek kupu-kupu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tadakatsu dan- Uwah?!"

Yoshiteru segera menarik Keiji dan Ieyasu menjauh, tidak mengindahkan protes yang dikeluarkan oleh Keiji. Ia hanya berharap bahwa para prajurit tidak sempat melihatnya. Sampailah ketiganya di atas sebuah jembatan. Keiji dan Ieyasu berhenti berlari kala Yoshiteru juga berhenti. Keduanya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh sang Shogun.

"Yoshiteru- _san_? Ada apa?"

"Keiji, Ieyasu -kawanku," ucapnya. "Aku..."

"Beliau ada di sana!"

Ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan sekelompok prajurit tengah bergerak ke arah mereka. Hal itu semakin membuat Keiji dan Ieyasu bingung, sedangkan Yoshiteru semakin cemas.

"Ashikaga- _sama_!" teriak para prajurit itu hampir di saat yang bersamaan, mengejutkan kedua sahabat sang Shogun.

"A-... Ashikaga- _sama_...?" Keiji menoleh. "Kau... Kau adalah sang Shogun, Ashikaga Yoshiteru?!"

Yoshiteru diam. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Nasi sudah jadi bubur, mana bisa diumpatkannya lagi bila semuanya sudah terjadi?

"...Benar, Keiji," Yoshiteru mengangguk. "Aku adalah Ashikaga Yoshiteru."

Keiji dan Ieyasu kehabisan kata-kata. Mereka masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa pria di hadapan mereka ini, yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hayashi Yoshiteru ini, ternyata adalah sang Shogun -Ashikaga Yoshiteru! Para prajurit berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka, turun dari kuda masing-masing, serempak berlutut pada Yoshiteru. Rasa terkejut masih belum hilang dari keduanya. Suasana beranjak canggung, tiada suara apapun yang keluar dari seluruh yang hadir.

Yoshiteru memalingkan wajah. Ia merasa bersalah. Tidakkah memalsukan identitasnya sama saja dengan berbohong? Terlebih lagi, ia berbohong bukan pada orang biasa, melainkan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia takut bahwa kedua sahabatnya ini tidak bisa menerimanya sebagai 'sahabat'. Ia tidak ingin diterima sebagai 'Shogun', setidaknya, oleh kedua orang di belakangnya ini.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya. Belum sempat bereaksi, Keiji sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu. Ieyasu melemparkan bom asap. Begitu asap menghilang, ketiganya sudah tidak berada di jembatan. Sekali lagi, regu pencari dilempar ke dalam kepanikan besar.

...

Merasa sudah cukup jauh dari regu pencari, mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura di perbukitan di luar Kyoto, beristirahat. Yoshiteru diam semenjak identitasnya terbongkar. Keiji meliriknya dari sudut mata, menyadari suasana hati sang Shogun. Ia meliriki Ieyasu, mendapatkan anggukan dari pemimpin klan Tokugawa itu.

"Yoshiteru- _san_ ," panggil Keiji. "...Aku..."

"Keiji, Ieyasu," sela Yoshiteru. "Bagaimana pandangan kalian sekarang terhadapku?"

Giliran mereka yang diam.

"...Aku akan bicara sejujurnya, karena kalian adalah sahabatku."

"Yoshiteru- _san_..."

Sang Shogun menengadah, menatap mati langit biru di atas sana. "Hidup sebagai Shogun membuatku terisolir... Aku... aku hanya ingin merasakan hidup sebagai orang biasa. Aku sering membayangkan kehidupan di luar kastil itu bagaimana. Aku selalu melihat bagaimana para rakyat berpesta pada saat festival. Aku iri melihat kebersamaan mereka, sebuah kebersaamaan yang tidak pernah kumiliki."

Yoshiteru mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Karena itu, aku diam-diam keluar dari kastil untuk sekali saja... sekali saja dalam hidupku, aku bisa merasakan semua itu!"

Keiji bisa melihat kesedihan Yoshiteru, bisa merasakan luapan emosi darinya. Ia bukan berasal dari kalangan Shogun, tetapi, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya terisolir oleh status sosial dan kekuatan. Itu sungguh menyakitkan. Dan Yoshiteru, kendati statusnya yang mengharuskannya menjalani kehidupan sedemikian, ia memberontak dengan keluar dari kastil, hanya untuk merasakan kehidupan rakyat biasa setidaknya, setidaknya sekali saja dalam hidupnya.

Akibat semua kejadian tadi, ia paham bahwa Yoshiteru merasa berbeda dari mereka, atau sebaliknya... Yoshiteru takut ia dan Ieyasu-lah yang memandang Yoshiteru berbeda. Statusnya sebagai Shogun sudah terungkap, bukankah itu adalah sebuah jenjang sosial yang bagai langit dan bumi?

"Jadi... Apakah kalian memandangku 'berbeda' sekarang?"

Terjadi keheningan di antara ketiganya. Tawa kedua sahabatnya memecah keheningan yang canggung ini, membuat Yoshiteru bingung.

"Yoshiteru- _kou_!" Ieyasu duduk di sisi Yoshiteru. "Kami tidak memandangmu seperti itu!"

"Ieyasu?"

"Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan oleh Ieyasu, Yoshiteru- _san_ ," Keiji mendekatkan jaraknya. "Apapun statusmu, kami tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabat kami!"

"Kei... ji..."

Ieyasu mengangguk, tersenyum lebar. "Kau adalah sahabat kami, Yoshiteru- _kou_. Dan sahabat, memiliki ikatan yang tidak memandang status dan apapun!"

Yoshiteru menunduk. Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Kata-kata Ieyasu telah menyadarkannya, bahwa kedua sahabatnya tidak memandangnya berbeda. Yoshiteru sangat bersyukur ia menemukan orang yang tepat.

"Jadi..." Keiji menepuk punggung Yoshiteru, membuat pria itu tersentak, "bagaimana kalau kita pergi beli sake sekarang? Kita tentu tidak mau kehabisan, bukan? Festival Hanami tidak akan lengkap tanpa sake!"

Yoshiteru dan Ieyasu saling bertukar pandang, lalu mengangguk. Ketiganya berdiri, berjalan sembari bertukar canda. Yoshiteru memandangi kedua sahabatnya, seulas senyum tulus muncul di wajahnya. Ya, semua impiannya akan terwujud malam ini juga... bersama kedua sahabat sejatinya.

 **The End...**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhh! Fict ini selesai tepat sebelum SB4 Sumeragi dirilis besok! Ayyyy! First fict saya buat kontribusi untuk Ashikaga-jiji! Ya. Saya fans berat dari Ashikaga-jiji wwww begitu balik fandom, eh... yang digambar jiji! Lol!**

 **Paling demen liat jiji brotp sama si keiji sama yasu tbh lololol! Apalagi di gakuen basara 7! Astaga! Jiji super lucu gitu sampai belajar tentang 'friendship' dari keiji, ieyasu sama kingo. At least, dia dapat jawaban yang memuaskan www!**

 **I hope bisa menulis lebih banyak fict sb, khususnya untuk jiji di kedepannya! Thanks for reading and the reviews! Stay tuned!**

 **SUMERAGI BESOK GUYSSSSS**

 **Oh iya, sekedar curcol! Winter ini, SB bakal rilis manga baru yang dipublish di magazine gitu dan you know what? Setting modern AU. Masamune BENERAN MENGENDARAI MOTOR, GUYSSSS!**

 **ARE YOUR WALLETS READY GUYS?! LET'S CRY FOR OUR WALLETS!**

 **Info lebih lengkap bisa dicek di raindropsanddaydreams**


End file.
